


Happy

by whovianlucy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianlucy/pseuds/whovianlucy
Summary: When Kim finds out about Jamie and Mack...
Relationships: Mackenzie Boyd/Jamie Tate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Happy

Pulling up outside Home Farm, Kim allowed a sense of vulnerable relief to wash over her. It was good to be home, and to see Jamie and Millie again. However, she did have a bone to pick with her complicated son. He had made little effort to remain in contact with her, and when he did 'find the time' to pick up the phone, he seemed cold and distracted. Although she would refuse to admit it, she was a bit worried.  
As the key clicked the door open, a sliver of playful giggles echoed through the hallway. Lumping her bags on the pristine carpet, Kim followed the rapturous sound into the living room and she was greeted by a sight she never expected to see.  
Slumped in his freshly ironed, John Lewis pyjamas was her son, James Tate. His arm was leant on the back of the sofa, his hair ruffled and legs stretched out to the coffee table. He had an earphone in and was watching something on the laptop on the table. Now, this wasn't what shocked Kim Tate. What shocked her was the person huddled at his side. An unknown man, with swept-back black hair, dressed in just his pants and one of Jamie's old t-shirts. He was sharing the pair of earphones, tucked into Jamie's side and playing gently with Jamie's fingers. Chuckling at the video they were watching, neither had noticed Kim's return so, in order to asses this unexpected situation, she just stood there. And watched. Watched as the dark-haired man nudged closer into Jamie's side. Watched as Jamie's hand gradually moved to the man's head and began stroking the man's hair. Jamie seemed happy, and Kim supposed that was the most important thing.   
Deciding it was time to make herself known, and get some answers, she let out an over-exaggerated cough.  
Jamie jolted upright and whipped his head around, the other man lagging behind him in reaction.  
"Mum! Hi, um.....I didn't expect you back yet."  
Kim rolled her eyes, "Well if you actually bothered to ask, I would have told you. It is clear that you have been distracted." Her eyes drifted to the confuzzled man.  
Panick stricken, Jamie ever so slightly moved away from him.  
"This, this is Mack. He works for me now, as a bodyguard."  
Smirking, she knowingly replied, "Is that what you're calling it now? What's happened with Andrea and Belle, and where is Millie?"  
Jamie's breath hitched in his throat, and he erratically searched the room looking for the answers.  
"It's...um...well...a lot...it's complicated."  
Sensing his intrusion, Mack rose from the sofa and shot Jamie a small, tender smile.  
"I'll go out for a bit, give you both a bit of space." As he left the room, he did not break eye-contact with Jamie and ignored the daggers being sent his way by Kim.  
Strutting over to the sofa, she sat down next to her son.  
"So you and him? At least he isn't Andrea, I suppose."  
Jamie huffed out a laugh, "Yeah."  
He looked at his feet.  
"I've always known, kinda. I just never got round to tell you, but, um. I'm pansexual."  
"Pansexual?"  
"I feel attraction to people regardless of gender. It is similar to bisexuality, but it is different. It is almost as if I don't take any notice of a person's gender at first, and it makes no difference to the way I am attracted to them."  
Kim was slightly taken aback. It certainly wasn't what she was expecting to deal with when she got back home. Focusing on her son, she noticed how is hand were quivering, his knee tapping out an uneven rhythm, and how he had yet to look her in the eye.  
She reached out to grab his hands, forcing him to look up. She smiled.  
"Well, I can't say I'm not shocked but I can't blame you for not telling me sooner, I haven't exaclty been mum of the year. I love and accept you obviously,"  
Jamie's face lit up as his breath slowed.  
"And I still have a lot of questions about everything that's happened while I have been away. But first off, this Mack, does he make you happy?"  
For the first time, they made eye-contact and Jamie looked confident.  
"Yes. Yes he does."  
"Then that is all that matters."


End file.
